The Stars in Heaven
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: Quatre and the gang are 17. Quatre's little cousin Elise who's 15 is staying with him for the summer. Something "romantic" happens between her and one of the boys. ~*FINAL CHAPTER UP!!*~
1. The Library

Hello ****

Hello! My name is cherry. This fic is an alternate reality kinda thing…actually not really, it just doesn't really follow the storyline of gundam wing. So don't freak out if something is completely different form in the show, cuz that's what it's supposed to be…different.

Character summaries:

Elise: is Quatre's 15 year old cousin who is staying with him for the summer. She has long black-blue hair to the middle of her back, which she usually wears in for braids, two falling down her front. She has dark violet eyes, and is basically Quatre's opposite in looks. 

Quatre: still the same as always, except that he and the other gundam boys are 21 and are basically not fighting (peace-time) Is living at one of his many estates on the ocean front.

Duo: still has the braid. Is hanging out at his old orphanage as the "protector" he helps out the nuns with the "hard manly stuff" like chopping wood. But usually ends up playing with the kids instead of working.

Wufei: Is living with Sally and has taken classes to tone down his sexist remarks. The classes failed, but sally holding a gun to his head everytime he spoke and asking him "if he felt lucky today" made him into a woman loving man…not in the sexual sense…that's why he's got sally.

Heero: No he didn't end up with Relena *cheers from the crowd* He's been hanging out with Trowa at the circus, and has mastered the tight rope.

Trowa: still at the circus. Still silent. Still has no name. 'nuff said.

Relena: Died in a terrible bloody painful accident where a hippo fell on top of her at the zoo. One person showed up to her funeral. It was Heero with his gun. Just making sure she was dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

The Stars in Heaven

"I've read this one too! Why can't he get any more books?!" Elise slammed down the thick dusty novel she was leafing through. She stepped off the ladder she was standing on and looked around her. She was in her favorite room of Quatre's summer mansion, the library. The walls were covered in books of every subject and a fireplace crackled on the opposite wall. Elise ran her fingers along the sturdy oak panels as she made her way to the door. She had only been there for a couple of weeks, staying with her cousin Quatre for the summer, and she had already claimed the library as her domain. She spent most of her time in there, and even took her meals there on occasion. She loved the smell of books, and the library was so peaceful. 

"Ahem, uh, miss Elise? Your cousin has requested your presence." Starting from her daydream Elise looked up at the door. A butler stood there, awaiting her command.

"Oh, Quatre wants me? Hmm…I wonder what for…oh well I guess I better go see what he wants the time." Elise walked over towards the door and followed the butler to Quatre's sitting room. Quatre's mansion was huge. The walls reached up into the sky and the oak staircases went on forever. Paintings of ancient relatives adorned the walls of the corridors. The butler left Elise at the sturdy oak door that led to Quatre's sitting room. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Ellie? Is that you? Come in." She heard Quatre's voice come from inside. She pushed open the door to reveal Quatre sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace. 

"What do you want now?" Ellie replied in a fake annoyed tone.

"Oh shut up, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

__

"this is strange…Quatre has never interrupted my musings to see how I was doing." Ellie thought to herself. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Why cousin, I didn't know you were so considerate! I'm doing wonderfully here at your gorgeous home." Ellie said with a sarcastic curtsy. "now what the hell do you really want?" She stood back up smirking.

"Well, you've only been here for a couple of weeks, and you've basically met my staff and some noble's who have stopped by. You've seen me sit and read or write, or think. Did you ever wonder what I do for fun and who with?"

"uh…"Ellie really didn't know, she just always thought her Cousin liked to drink tea a lot with old important people. "uh…play croquet with rich people while drinking tea?" she shrugged. "I dunno, what do you do for fun?"

Quatre shook his head. "you think I LIKE to hang out with those nobles? They're old and they smell funny. No I have actual real friends my own age. We've been through a lot together. I haven't seen them in a long time, and when I found out that they had come to visit, I couldn't pass up a chance to introduce you to them. When they last saw you, you were a 4 year old watching me leave to fight for the colonies."

Ellie was shocked "YOU HAVE FRIENDS?! Hell musta frozen over cuz that's physically impossible…in fact, I was wondering why my feet were so cold all the time."

Quatre threw a pillow at his laughing cousin. "shut up, tomorrow night I'm planning on having a ball in they're honor, every noble from around is coming to honor the gundam pilots. I wanted to tell you, that I've sent for a dress maker to come here this afternoon, to make you a gown for tomorrow night."

"Wow Quatre, you're going all out for this, must be important…I gues that means no laxatives in the soup again huh?" Ellie said with an evil smirk.

"no no that wo-WHAT?! AGAIN?!?! When did you put laxatives in the soup before?!"

"hehehe…not telling…mwahahaha" Ellie got up a walked towards the door. "Is that all most gracious master?" She said with another sarcastic curtsy.

"Shut up and go away." Quatre slumped back into his chair. She shut the door and pranced back up to her room. The dress maker was waiting for her with an impatient look on her face, and a long tape measurer in her hand. 

"Stand up straight! Arms out! Legs together!" the lady said in a sharp tone. Ellie did what she was told and soon the measurements were taken. 

"You'll have it by tomorrow morning. Good bye." The lady picked up her bag and left the room. Ellie plopped down on her bed. _"I wonder what these "friends" of Quatre's are like…"_ She shrugged and picked up one of her favorite books that was on the nightstand and began to read.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Elise? Your dress is here." Elise woke up to the sound of her maid's voice. Sitting up and stretching, she noticed a large white box on a nearby chair. 

"is that it?" Ellie said pointing to the box.

"Why yes it is miss Elise! Oh please try it on! You're sure to look gorgeous!" Ellie smiled at her cute maid. She stood and walked over to the box. Lifting the lid she gasped at the sight she saw. The gown was beautiful. It was a deep violet, the same colour as her eyes. She pulled the dress out of the box and twirled it around.

"oh try it on miss Elise! Try it on!" the maid urged with an excited look. Elise undressed and slid into the sleek gown. It was sleeveless, and hung off her shoulders. The bodice was a dark velvet, intricately beaded with silver pearls and diamonds. The dress flowed out from her hips and twirled around her ankles. The colour made her eyes shine and her hair glow. She twirled around twice.

"You look like an angel miss Elise. You're beautiful!" Elise blushed. She'd never been called beautiful before. 

"I should take it off now," Elise said quietly. "I don't want to wreck it" She slid out of the gown and into her regular clothes. Placing the gown back into the box, she fingered one of the pearls on the bodice. _"It's gorgeous. I can't wait for tonight."_ With that she skipped off to her favorite place, the library.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. The ballroom

The stars in Heaven ****

The stars in Heaven

Chapter 2

Ahhhh! Ok ok, I've decided to change something in the characters. Quatre and the gang ARE NOT 21. No, they are 17. Yeah I thought the age gap was a little strange…so they're 17. Remember 17. This applies to chapter one and through it all. Ok they're now 17 years old. Elise is still 15.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Elise? You should come and get ready now." Elise looked up from the book she was reading. Her maid stood at the door holding a tray of teacups, watching her.

"All right, I'm coming." Elise closed the dusty novel and placed it back on the shelf. She followed Her maid back up to her chambers to get ready for that night. She slipped out of her clothes and into the beautiful gown. She twirled in front of the mirror, watching the fabric fall on folds around her ankles. 

"Oh no! how am I going to do my hair? I can't just wear it in the braids!" Elise turned to her maid. "What am I going to do?" A panicked look crossed Ellie's features.

"Don't worry miss, I have the perfect idea." The maid sat Ellie down at the mirror and started to fiddle with her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre was bored. He was obliged as the master of the house to stand at the front and greet every person who came through the door. _'why did I invite so many people?!" _He sighed to himself. The guest's of honor stood beside him shaking everyone's hands who walked by. Duo, looking dashing in his tuxedo, leaned over to Quatre. 

"Why the hell did you invite so many people?!" he whispered. Quatre shrugged. He looked along the line of his long-time friends. Heero, still wearing that familiar "I-have-no-emotions-so-don't-mess-with-me" look, was wearing a tuxedo, and stood in silence, shaking everyone's hands and sending death glares at them when they turned away. Trowa, was standing in silence also and nodding at the people who walked by, he was also wearing a black tuxedo. Wufei stood at the end of the line with Sally, who now refuses to leave his side, he was wearing a white tuxedo and Sally was wearing a light green gown. Quatre looked down at his own clothes. _"I should have worn black"_ he thought as he fingered the dark blue material. Finally the last noble shook his hand and he signaled the band to start playing. As the band played a waltz, Quatre surveyed his surroundings. Something was missing. He gasped as he realized what it was. Elise wasn't there. _"of all the times to be hiding out in that library Elise! Why now?!?"_ Quatre thought angrily. Suddenly a figure appeared at the entrance to the grand ballroom. She wore a long deep violet gown, and her dark hair was intricately braided and placed around her head like a crown. She seemed to glow, and was the most gorgeous women in the room. Quatre heard a gasp come from beside him. Obviously Duo had seen her. Quatre smiled and looked back to the girl. As he looked harder he realized it was Elise! _"She's gorgeous! I knew that dress-maker was good, but I never thought…" _Quatre's thoughts were cut off by a tugging on his sleeve. 

"Quatre! Do you know that girl? Who is she? Wow is she beautiful!" 

"Uh, yes Duo, I do know her." Quatre said with an evil grin. Obviously Ellie had affected Duo. Quatre turned back to look where Ellie had been standing. 

__

"where did she…" Quatre's thoughts were interrupted again when he noticed Ellie making her way across the dance floor towards him. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Sally all came and stood beside Duo, as Ellie walked up to Quatre. 

"Hey Quatre! I guess that dress lady didn't do half bad." Ellie said looking down at her dress. 

"Half bad? Ellie you're gorgeous! Will you dance with your ugly cousin?" Quatre said holding out his arm to her.

"Oh Quatre…you're right you're hideous." Ellie laughed and took his arm.

"Shut up, I'm the master of this house." 

"Oh don't get all testosteronal on me Quatre. Let's just dance cousin."

Duo and the gang's jaws dropped. 

"T-that's Quatre's cousin? That's little Ellie?" Sally stammered.

"Well she's grown up a lot." Trowa said nodding approvingly.

"yeah, She's a lot prettier." Heero murmured as he watched Ellie and Quatre glide across the dance floor.

"Wow! She's more than "prettier" she's an angel! I think I'm in love." Duo said leaning on Heero shoulder.

"Oh quit drooling all over yourself Duo, she's still a women and has a personality and feelings." Wufei corrected holding on to Sally. Duo looked impressed.

"I guess you finally tamed him Sally. Good, he was getting annoying." Wufei looked as if he was about to kill Duo but Sally held him back. 

"Don't make me hurt you Maxwell" Sally threatened.

The song ended and Quatre and Ellie returned to the gang. 

"Ellie, I would like you to meet my oldest friends. We've been through a lot together, and I trust them with my life. This is Heero. The "perfect soldier" or so they say." Quatre said pointing at Heero, who was trying to look happy. (which is hard seeing as he doesn't have emotions.)

"Nice to meet you Heero. " Elise said with a curtsy. Quatre moved her along down the line.

"This is Trowa. You may rememb…" Quatre's sentence was cut off when Ellie jumped up and hugged Trowa.

"Oh uncle Trowa! Oh course I remember you! You always used to make me laugh when you wore that clown costume." Trowa smiled. Elise let go of his neck and smiled back.

This is Wufei and Sally, they're getting married next month." Elise curtsied.

"How wonderful! I'm sure you'll be happy." Sally smiled and Wufei nodded. 

Meanwhile Duo was standing on the end, trying to look suave and sophisticated. (which is hard, well for him it is.)

"This moron is Duo Maxwell. He still has the braid he had when you last saw him. Right now he's helping out at the old orphanage he used to live at." Elise crinkled her nose. 

"I remember you. You used to make fun of me and play practical jokes on me!" Elise said pointing a finger at Duo. Duo shifted uncomfortably. _"I didn't think she would remember me holding her doll for ransom and then cutting off it's head…"_ he thought to himself. 

"ah yes, the immaturity's of youth. That was all in the past, I was just a child showing a girl how much I liked her." Duo said with a bow and a confident smirk.

"uh-huh…" Ellie crossed her arms and looked skeptically at Duo. Quatre decided to act fast and change the subject…or at least get Ellie away from Duo before she kills him.

"uh, Ellie, why don't you dance with Heero?" Ellie took her eyes off duo and looked to where Heero was standing by the punch bowl, looking obviously bored out of his mind.

"fine. Till next time, Maxwell." Ellie turned and walked away from the still bowing Duo, towards Heero.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ellie was standing out on the balcony looking up at the full moon. The sky looked as if a bucket of diamonds had been spilled across it. It was a clear night and Ellie could clearly see all the stars. She had danced with all of the guests of honor, except Duo and Sally and was getting bored. Trowa didn't talk much while they danced, and Heero didn't talk at all. Wufei kept complementing her "personality" and "ability to dance" like he was tiptoeing around the fact that she was pretty. Quatre was busy keeping the nobles entertained. One face kept popping back into Ellie's mind as she reminisced about the evening so far. It was the mischievous face of Duo Maxwell, her childhood enemy. In truth, she had kinda missed him. He was the only one who actually hung out with her and played with her, even if it was practical jokes. He had grown up, that's for sure, he had become more handsome than the dirty little boy playing in the mud with her. 

"Excuse me? Ellie?" Elise was startled from her thoughts. She whirled around to face the intruder. It was Duo.

"Am I allowed to approach? Or are you going to kill me?" Duo said with a smirk.

"No, you can come, I won't hurt you…for now that is." Elise countered that evil smirk.

Duo walked up and leaned against the railing. 

"Nice night isn't it?" He asked looking up at the stars.

"yeah, it's gorgeous." Ellie gazed up at the sky also. Duo looked over at her. She was leaning against the railing bathed in moonlight. He breathed out. She was beautiful.

"so um, I saw you out here alone and I was wondering if you wanted company?" Ellie smiled at him. 

"Sure, why not?" She said as she returned her eyes to the stars.

"So, whatcha thinking about." Duo asked as he looked back to the moon.

"Oh the past, you know, you and I." 

"oh yeah…um, you know all those tricks I played on you, WERE because I liked you."

Ellie looked over at him. 

"I was four. What was there you could like?" 

"So, I was six, you were cute and funny, and were the only girl I knew who would actually play with me." Duo shrugged making Elise laugh. 

"yeah, I see you're point. All the girls were scared of you then, I was the only brave one to actually talk to you."

"They were scared of me?! What for?" 

"Well you were pretty frightening." Elise laughed.

"oh well, at least you came to talk to me." Duo shrugged. Elise inched closer to him.

"So…you had a crush on me?"

"yeah, and to tell you the truth, I still kind of do…" Duo said looking up at her. Elise was surprised. She never thought anyone would have a crush on her, let alone someone she had liked when she was younger.

"You…you still do?" Elise whispered looking into those deep eyes of his.

"yeah, I do." Duo placed his hand on hers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. 

Elise sat on her bed, trying to concentrate on the new novel she had bought and was trying to read. However, her thoughts kept wandering over to the Ball earlier that night. After Duo had told her he had a crush on her still, Quatre had interrupted saying that he was saving the last dance for her. 

"I never did get to dance with Duo." Ellie sighed to herself. She closed her book, realizing that it was pointless to even try to concentrate. Hugging her pillow, Ellie let the thought and memories come flooding in at will.

__

"I wonder why I feel so…happy about knowing that Duo actually likes me… I mean, a few years ago I would have probably gagged, and then tried to kill him…" Ellie was too busy contemplating this to notice Quatre standing at her door.

"Ellie? can I come in?" Quatre's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Oh Quatre! Sure, why not." She said with a smile. Quatre looked at her pajama's.

"Comfy are we?"

"Why yes oh masterful Quatre, You, the best host in world, has overcome the basic rules of politeness and made my accommodations exquisite." Ellie sarcastically said with a curtsy. (which was hard seeing as she was sitting on her bed) Quatre smirked as he walked in and sat beside her on the bed.

"So, what do you think of the guys?" 

"um…" She didn't want to let on that she had feelings for Duo, even though she thought Quatre probably knew. "They were nice, Sally was very pretty, and it was great to see Trowa again." Quatre smiled evilly.

"and what about the others? Did you like them as much?"

__

"Damn! He knows! Um…ok don't let on Ellie just don't let on" Ellie thought frantically to herself. "Uh… Heero was a little quiet…"

"But then he always is." Quatre interrupted.

"um…Wufei was nice, didn't he used to be sexist?" Ellie said trying to get Quatre off the subject.

"Yes, but Sally's turned that around." Quatre's evil grin grew wider.

"Good for her, you know I hate sexist people. It bugs me so mu.."

"What about Duo?" Quatre interrupted.

"Duo? He's… nice" Ellie said weakly.

"You like him don't you. I saw you out on the balcony." She was defeated.

"Fine, yes I do I like him very much." Ellie said with a sigh, no turning back now.

"He likes you too you know."

"I know."

"Ah…so what are you going to do about it?" Ellie looked up at Quatre startled.

"What…what are you getting at?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"oh well you know…you like him, he likes you…should be simple right?" Quatre shrugged.

"Ah…I see. So you want me to waltz up to him, profess my love, and say 'Yo Duo! Wanna get married?' sorry quatre, it doesn't work that way." Ellie said sarcastically.

"why not?" Quatre asked countering her gaze.

"uh…" Ellie never thought of that. Why not? Why can't it work that way?

"it just doesn't. besides, I don't want to commit now, marriage is so boring. The most I would want is a date."

"Why don't you ask him. You of all people Ellie shouldn't be a traditionalist and wait for him to ask you."

"uh…well, Why can't he do it? He seems confident enough. If he likes me so much why can't he do it?" Ellie covered. She wasn't a traditionalist. She just…would rather he do the dirty work.

"He's not THAT confident Ellie. Frankly, I think the thought of asking you out frightens him. You know you're stronger mentally, you can take the "fear" of asking him out. So why don't you do it?" 

__

"damn, Quatre's surrounded me…" Ellie thought to herself.

"hmm…well, I guess I could.." She said unsurely. "Well, why not?" She said with more confidence and a smile. "but uh, Quatre? where would we go? we're in the middle of nowhere when it come to movie theaters and restaurants."

"oh yeah…well you could always go on a picnic?" Quatre said shrugging as he stood up.

Ellie thought about that. "hmm…good idea Quatre! I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Now THAT'S my confident little cousin. Trust me, rejection in his case, is NOT an option. Goodnight." Quatre left closing the door. 

__

"hmmm…tomorrow I'm going on a picnic with Duo…hehehe maaarvelous!" Ellie turned off her light and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Elise was up early to mentally prepare herself for the "asking out" she had never done this before, so she stood in front of a mirror, like she'd seen in the movies, practicing what she would say.

"Hey Duo, you're looking sexy, want to come on a little "adventure" with me?" Ellie said staring cockily into the mirror. 

__

"no! no! Too much cheese." Ellie mentally scolded herself.

"Hello duo, want to come on a picnic with me? I'm sure it would be fun." Ellie said dropping her voice to a low sexy tone and flipping her hair.

__

"NO! not me! It's not me. He likes me for me, so um… I gotta be Ellie, not anybody else. Just me." Ellie looked at her watch. _"SHIT! I better go make that basket now or I won't have time!"_ Ellie ran down to the kitchen and packed a massive lunch into a wicker picnic basket. Leaving it on the table, she went in search for Duo, So she could do one of the toughest things she's ever done, ask him out. She found him sitting on the stairs in the east part of the mansion. All her practicing went out of her head as she saw his face looking gloomily down at the floor.

"Um…Hey Duo. Why so down?" She asked cocking her head to the side. Duo looked up, when he realized it was her his eyes brightened.

"Nothing important." He said standing up.

"Oh, ok. Um, Duo? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come on a picnic with me? I know how much you like to eat, and I packed a huge lunch. So how 'bout it?" She looked at the ground and waited for his answer.

"Why not?" He said smiling. Ellie looked up at him and smiled. 

"Sure! I'll go get the basket and…"

"Uh Ellie, You do know it's raining outside right?" Duo interrupted her. 

"Uh…raining?" Ellie said looking at him trying to see if it was a joke. 

"yeah. Here I'll show you." Duo took her hand and lead her to a window. When Ellie looked out she saw that it was pouring. She swore under her breath. Looking back out at the rain, she started to feel her eyes welling up. She had never cried over something as silly as rain, in fact she loved the rain, but for some reason, the rain seemed to signify the end for her. 

"Oh Duo!" She turned and buried her face in his shirt as she let go of her tears. Duo was surprised. He'd never seen a girl cry about the rain before. 

"uh Ellie? " He whispered at her shaking form.

"It's all ruined! My whole picnic is ruined!" She wailed. Duo put his arm around her. Ellie felt so safe in his arms, and he smelled so good that she forgot about the rain.

"We, can always have a picnic inside." Duo said stroking her hair. Ellie looked up. She had never thought of that.

"oh." She felt so foolish, crying over the rain.

"Sure we can. In the library, I know you love to hang out there." Duo said with a smile as he wiped away one of her stray tears with his finger.

"ok," Ellie looked down at her feet. "I feel so dumb about crying over this, I never usually do. I just was so disappointed. I had planned everything out, and then it had to rain."

Duo took her hand. "Don't feel stupid, It sucks that it's raining, and I would be pretty upset too if I planned an entire picnic and it got rained out."

"yeah, I guess so." Ellie looked up and smiled. "Let's go have a picnic then!" They ran off to the kitchen and Duo carried the basket to the library.

"How much did you pack? Damn this is heavy." Duo said as he dropped the basket on the table in the library.

"I told you I pack big lunches." Ellie smiled. It was all going to plan. They unpacked the food, and chowed down. 

"This is delicious! How'd you learn how to cook like this?" Duo said in between mouthfuls of food. 

"I dunno, I picked it up here and there I guess." Ellie shrugged. She was glad he was enjoying it. When they finished, they packed up and sat on the floor.

"That was fun. I've never had a picnic inside before." Ellie said looking over at duo who was lying on his back.

"Really? You've never had a picnic inside before? You need to live a little Ellie!" Duo said looking up at her.

"Hey! I do live a lot! I bet I've done more than you have!" Ellie said throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah well I'm sure you have." Duo said sarcastically. "But I'm also sure, that I can think of crazier things to do than you can." 

"Yeah right Duo, Like you can think." Ellie said with an evil smirk.

"Come here!" Duo jumped up at her and Ellie dodged him giggling. She ran behind the chair, trying to keep it in between her and a smirking Duo. 

"Poor, poor Duo, can't think of a good comeback so he has to resort to violence." Ellie said sarcastically shaking her head. Duo made a lunge for her but she dodged it and headed for the door.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Duo yelled as he jumped up on the table and ran along beside her, trying to get to the door before she did. He beat her and stood with his arms outstretched blocking the door. Ellie was running so fast she couldn't stop and collided right into Duo. They fell to the floor laughing as Duo clamped his arms around her. 

"Now you'll never get away." He said touching his nose to hers.

"Who would ever say I wanted to?" Ellie smiled. Duo leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away he smirked evilly at Ellie.

"We gotta do this again sometime" He said smiling.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Ellie smiled back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both Ellie and Duo jumped. They stood and Duo opened the door. It was Quatre's butler.

"Master Quatre requests both your presence's at the moment." Duo and Ellie looked at each other and smiled. 

"Sure whatever the master wants." Duo said sarcastically and they both followed the butler to Quatre's sitting room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Here she was again. Standing outside Quatre's door, watching the butler who led them there knock on the door. _"What the hell does Quatre want now?!?" _ Ellie thought to herself angrily. She was a little peeved that Quatre had to interrupt a perfect day. 

"Come in!" Quatre's voice came from the other side of the door. Ellie opened the door and marched in with Duo in tow. 

"What do you want Quatre?!" Ellie said trying to hide the fact that she was pissed. It wasn't working very well. Quatre gave her this look, that meant "so-I-see-the-date-went-well-then?" Ellie countered that look with a "you-are-so-dead" glare. 

"um, thanks for coming." Quatre coughed uncomfortably. 

"What's up Quatre?" Duo asked slumping into a nearby chair. Ellie stood with her arms crossed still glaring at her cousin.

"Well Duo, this meeting is really just for you and the guys."

Ellie took her eyes off of Quatre and noticed that the other boys were in the room too.

"Really? Then why'd you ask Ellie to come?" Duo asked putting his feet up on Quatre's desk. 

"Well, It kinda concerns her too." Quatre grunted as he pushed Duo's feet off his papers.

"Get on with it." Wufei snarled from the corner where he was sitting reading a book.

"Duo, I was wondering if you would like to stay for the rest of the summer. I know you only initially was going to stay for a couple weeks, but I already asked the other boys and they said that they were free to stay, so you're the last one." 

"Sure why not?" Duo shrugged.

"Oh Wufei, is Sally staying?" Ellie said looking over at him.

"Nah, she said she had to go back home and do something, probably stupid onna stuff."

Duo jolted upright. "Yo Wufei. I thought you gave up that sexist stuff?"

"Only around Sally. Have you seen that girl with a gun? I'd be insane to say anything sexist around her!" Wufei said closing his book.

"So it's all settled then. Everyone, but Sally is staying for the summer." Quatre said ignoring Wufei. "Is there anything else you need? I mean that you already haven't got. You know, for your stay." 

"Well, it would be a lot more fun, if you had a games room or something. Or at least a TV. I've been getting sick of playing croquet." Heero said from beside the fire place where he was sitting with Trowa.

"Games room? Didn't I show you that already?" Quatre asked standing up.

"No you didn't. Do you have a games room Quatre?" Trowa said standing up too.

"Of course I do! What do you think I drink tea for fun?" A series of murmurs came from the group. "You thought I drink tea for fun?! NO! yes I do have a games room. Follow me." With that Quatre led the group out of the sitting room and down the hall towards the basement. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They all stood in front of two huge oak doors. Quatre was in front, and he opened the doors to reveal a large room. There was a pool table and an Air hockey table in one end. And a tv with a playstation 2 hooked up, and thousands of video games. There was a door on the far wall leading into another room. Both Ellie and Duo spotted the Playstation and screamed. 

"YOU'VE GOT PLAYSTATION?!" They both shouted in unison. Ellie looked at Duo and Duo looked at Ellie.

"YOU LIKE PLAYSTATION TOO?!" they shouted in unison pointing at each other. 

"what's your favorite game?" Ellie asked duo excitedly.

"I like the explosion games, but I kinda like the Final Fantasy's too."

Ellie screamed. "I LOVE the final fantasy's!!!" They both ran towards the tv, and jumped on the couch, grabbing the controllers. 

"Um…ok…Wufei? Wanna play pool?" Trowa asked, taking his eyes off the game freaks who were shouting at the tv screen whenever they "lost a point."

"Yeah." Said Wufei walking over to the pool table. 

"Damn I'm gonna miss the game cuz those guys are occupying the tv." Heero said to himself. 

"You want to watch the game? Don't worry I have a tv room too. This is just games. Here the TV is through here." Quatre led Heero through the door on the opposite wall.

Suddenly they heard Heero scream, and everyone came running through the door where Quatre led him.

"Woo-hoo man! That's a kickass tv Quatre!" Duo said laughing. The Tv was massive, it spanned one wall and went all the way up to the ceiling. Heero was in shock.

"It's hooked up to satellite too." Quatre said a bit smugly. Heero sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. 

"Ai shiteru Quatre." Heero looked over to Quatre with tears in his eyes.

"Wow, new line eh Heero? You really wanted to see this game huh?" Trowa said as he tried to hold back a laugh. 

"Wanna go back to the playstation?" Duo said turning to Ellie. 

"Sure." She smiled back. Trowa and Wufei followed them and continued their pool game while Quatre stayed with Heero and watched they game, on his massive tv.

"I've never seen Heero like that before." Ellie said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Let's just say, He REALLY like his sports." Duo said laughing. Suddenly all the power went out.

"SHIT!!!" Duo and Ellie yelled in unison as they watched they're game disappear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Heero's voice came from the other room.

"What happened?" Ellie could hear Trowa's voice from near the pool table. Remembering, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight that she always kept with her. She turned it on and shined it in Duo's face.

"Hey sunshine. What's cooking?" Ellie said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Let's go find Quatre." They got up off the couch and slowly made there way over to the pool table to get Trowa and Wufei.

"OUCH! DAMMIT!" Duo shouted.

"What? What happened?" Ellie said as she flashed her light on duo.

"Stubbed my toe." 

"oh…whatever." Ellie said turning back to the pool table.

"way to show compassion Ellie." Duo limped after her.

"Hey, at least one of us is prepared." Wufei said when they reached the pool table.

"Meh, I was a former girl scout. It kinda grows on you after a while." Ellie shrugged.

"Yo-you were a girl scout?" Duo laughed.

"Shut up!" Ellie shouted and stepped on to his stubbed toe. She smiled with satisfaction when she heard him yowl in pain. 

"Let's go find Quatre and Heero." Trowa said as he walked towards the door. They found the guys still sitting on the couch in the dark.

"What happened?" Trowa asked Quatre.

"Power failure I guess. Don't worry I got candles upstairs." With the help of Ellie's flashlight they all managed to make it upstairs and light a few candles, spreading them around the sitting room. 

"Everybody can take a candle I guess, you know just in case you want to go anywhere, well except for Ellie though, she's got her flashlight." Quatre said handing out the candles.

"Uh, actually I'm going to need one too Quatre, my batteries seemed to have run out." Ellie placed her flashlight on the desk and took a candle.

"The power should come on soon." Trowa said as he sat down near the fire. 

"Hey you wanna go explore?" Duo whispered to Ellie.

"Of course." Ellie smiled back.

"Yo Quatre, we're gonna go look around, maybe find out why the powers out." Duo said as they walked towards the door. Closing the door behind them they snickered and headed back to the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. 

(I do not own gundam wing…BUT I do own Elise/Ellie she's my own creation

(I do not own gundam wing…BUT I do own Elise/Ellie she's my own creation. So don't sue me please!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ellie slammed the door behind her as she and Duo ran into the library. They both fell on to the ground laughing.

"Hahahaha! I wonder what they think we're going to do?" Elise said barely being able to talk through her laughter.

"Did you see the look on Quatre's face?" Duo said smirking.

"Hahaha yeah, it was priceless." Ellie said smirking.

"So, we're back in the library…" Duo said, his evil smirk widening.

"uh-huh." Ellie smirked back.

"So, do you remember where we left off when we were last here?" Duo asked feigning innocence. 

"uh-huh."

"So…you wanna contin-" Duo's sentence was cut off when Elise suddenly kissed him. When they finally broke apart, Duo smirked evilly.

"Why Ellie! I didn't know you were such a…"

"A slut?" Ellie interrupted Duo.

"hehehe exactly." Duo smirked and kissed Ellie again.

"You know, they're probably wondering where we got off to." Ellie said pushing duo away.

"Who cares? Let 'em wait." Duo smirked and went in for another kiss, but Elise stopped him.

"You know Duo, They may come and look for us." Ellie said, trying to hold back the evilly gleeful look she got from making him wait.

"And won't THAT be interesting, but who cares. They probably don't even know we're gone." Duo's voice was beginning to whine.

"well…." Ellie pretended to think to herself, taking great pleasure at the torture she was causing poor Duo.

"well?" Duo pleaded.

"ok." Ellie jumped on top of Duo and kissed him. They made their way over to the table and Duo pushed everything onto the floor, placing Ellie on the table. Ellie giggled as Duo stubbed his toe…again. 

"It is kinda dark Duo. The candles went out when you knocked them on the floor. Maybe we should stop." Ellie said smirking in the darkness.

"meh, it's dark. What are you afraid?" Duo said sarcastically.

"no. I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm just afraid you'll stub your toe again, you know, because you're so clumsy, braid-boy." Ellie laughed as she played with Duo's shirt.

"HEY! That hurt…" Duo said pretending to be upset.

"Awwww…I'm sorry…" 

"Really? You're really sorry?"

"no, I'm just sorry that I didn't add a "baka" in with that insult." Ellie laughed.

"ouch! That hurts!" 

"awww…poor Duo…" Ellie kissed his forehead. Duo smirked. 

"Well that makes it all better then." He said smugly and kissed Elise again. Suddenly there was a popping noise and the lights came on. 

"Of all the times!" Duo said throwing his hands in the air frustratingly. 

"heeheehee! Well, I guess you'll hafta wait till next time duo." Elise said as she jumped off the table.

"Not so fast girly!" Duo said as he grabbed her around her waist. "No one said we had to go back just yet." Duo smirked, his nose touching Ellie's. Ellie kissed Duo's nose.

"You're right. No one did say that." Ellie's evil smirk widened.

"Well then." Duo smirked.

"Well then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey I wonder where those two got off to." Wufei said sitting back down in his chair in the corner.

"Yeah, I heard them saying something about trying to find out what happened to the power. Looks like they got it back on." Heero said looking outside the window at the raging storm.

"They should have been back by now though." Quatre said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they're fine." Trowa sat back down in his chair near the fireplace.

"What time is it?" Wufei asked Heero.

"um…11:00 pm." He said looking at his watch.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm not staying up all night to wait for Duo." Wufei said standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Trowa stood up and stretched.

"I guess so, I'm pretty tired. I'm sure they'll be fine." Heero said as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah…they're probably having…um…fun…" Quatre coughed uncomfortably and was blushing furiously. The GW boys looked at him puzzled. They shrugged and left to go to they're separate rooms. While Quatre was heading to his room, he passed by the library. He stopped hearing voices in the library. Realizing who they belonged to, Quatre blushed and hurried along to his bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. The Sad Goodbye

Cherry: AHA

Cherry: AHA! Finally I have gotten around to making the *counts on fingers* SIXTH chapter! Yaaaaaay!!! Ok, disclaimer time. I OWN NOTHING!!! (so that's why my suitcase is always really light when I go on trips…) yes so to recap, I own nothing, not Twister, not anything, well, except Ellie, she's me. No literally she's modeled after me. So seeing as I own me, I own her. Great. _Italics _ mean thought. _Italics _with these and these "~" thingies mean flashback. mean flashback. Got it? Good. Ok on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ellie sat on her bed smiling. She was remembering the things she had done previously in the summer. Now it was late August, and soon she, and the GW boys, not including Quatre, would be going home. Ellie frowned at this. She didn't want to see everybody leave. She loved them all so much. Especially her cousin Quatre. Ellie giggled to herself as she remembered the look on Quatre's face when he asked her about that night in the library with Duo.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ellie?" Ellie looked up to see Quatre standing at the door to her bedroom.

"What?" Ellie asked as Quatre came in and sat down.

"I need to ask you something." Quatre was already starting to look uncomfortable.

"What?"

"You know that night we had the black out, I heard you and Duo…in the library." Quatre was blushing furiously now. 

"You did?" Ellie asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Um, I just want you to know that I think it's ok that you and Duo…um…*cough* you know…" Quatre looked down at his shoes.

"Duo and I did what?" Ellie asked feigning innocence.

"what you…um…did in the library, I heard you, you know what I'm talking about!" Quatre said turning a deep crimson.

"Oh Quatre!" Ellie hugged him laughing. Quatre was confused.

"Uh…Ellie?"

"You thought we had sex?" Ellie laughed.

"Didn't you?" Quatre asked looking into her eyes.

"NO! no, we were playing Twister!" Ellie laughed.

"Ellie, don't joke like that." Quatre said in a serious tone.

"No really! I had found the game earlier on and had kept it in the library for a rainy day! It just so happens that it was raining! So I pulled it out and we played Twister all night. Nothing happened." Ellie explained to her serious cousin.

"Really? So all those noises…were just you and Duo playing Twister?"

"Yup!"

A look of relief crossed Quatre's features. 

"Oh, well then, that's ok." He said standing up.

"Geeze Quatre! I'm only 15! I'm surprised at you!" Ellie joked. Quatre smiled and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie lay back. _"Poor Quatre, he's so funny."_ Ellie thought to herself. Then she frowned as Duo's face appeared in her thoughts again. He was leaving to go back to the orphanage tomorrow. She was going to miss him so much, why did the summer have to go so fast? Ellie sighed and stood up. 

"I think I'll go look for Duo." She said aloud to no one in particular. She left her room and walked down the long hallways to where Duo's room was. Standing in front of the huge oak doors she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yeah?" Duo's voice came from inside.

"It's me." Ellie replied.

"Come on in!" Duo opened the door and Ellie stepped inside. There was a half-filled suitcase opened on the bed. "I was just in the middle of packing. So what can I do for you?" Duo asked as Ellie sat down on the bed.

"Nothing I guess." Ellie mumbled looking down at her shoes.

"What's wrong?" A look of concern washed over Duo's features.

"It's just, I'm going to miss you so much! You really have to leave so soon?" Ellie tried to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, the nuns need me back. I don't want to go, but it IS my old orphanage. "

"I understand." Ellie returned her eyes to the floor.

"yo-you could come with me if you'd like?" Duo's hand was suddenly on hers.

"Really?" Ellie looked up into his eyes.

"Sure why not? I'd love to have you come live with me there." He said with a wink. Ellie's heart leapt in her chest. But then she realized the truth.

"no, I can't. I'll, I'll just be in the way. " It hurt Ellie to refuse his offer, but she knew that she couldn't go with him right then. She didn't know what her parents would do, or what Quatre would think. Even though she loved Duo so much, she couldn't turn her back on her responsibilities.

"You won't be in the way." Duo replied.

"What about my parents? Or Quatre? What about my friends? What will they think?" Ellie looked up at Duo.

"Oh…"Duo let go of her hand and looked at the ground. "You don't belong there, that's what you're saying. You're part of a rich family and they wouldn't approve if you went and lived at a run down orphanage. Is that it?" Duo's voice was getting an angry tint to it.

"No!…and yes. My parents wouldn't approve, but I don't care what they think! I want to go! I do! But…" Ellie exclaimed taking his hand in hers.

"But…but you can't, or you won't." Duo stood up.

"Duo…" 

" No, no, it's ok, I'm perfectly fine. You can go back to your rich manor and please your parents and I'll go back to my poor little orphanage and lets just forget about everything that happened here!" Duo's voice was angry now. "I think you should go."

"But…"

"Just go." 

Ellie got up and ran back to her room. The minute she closed her doors she burst out crying. She didn't want it to be like that….but it had to. She couldn't prevent it. She couldn't change anything. The next morning Ellie woke up and watched Duo climb into a cab, through her window. _"He didn't even say goodbye…" _Silent tears flowed down Ellie's cheeks as the cab sped away.

Immediately, she ran to Quatre's room. He was sitting at his desk drinking tea. Looking up he noticed that Ellie was upset.

"What's wrong Ellie?" He asked standing up.

"Oh Quatre! Duo's gone! He asked me to go with him, and I wanted to go, but I said no because of my parents! Now he thinks that I think he's just poor trash! He didn't even say goodbye!" Quatre hugged Ellie.

"You didn't think your parents would approve?" 

"yes! I know they won't! I'll never be happy without Duo! Why did this have to happen?!" Ellie broke down crying in Quatre's arms.

"Ellie, I already approved a long time ago." He said stroking her hair.

"Really?" Ellie looked up at him.

"Yes. Duo's one of my closest friends. Like I said, I trust him with my life, or my little cousin. Look, I know your parents value my opinion, so, I'll talk to them. Maybe I can convince them that Duo is a perfect match for you."

"you would do that for me?" Ellie asked shocked.

"Of course! You're my favorite cousin."

"Oh Quatre! I'm your only cousin!" Ellie hugged him. "So what do we do now?"

"Go pack." Quatre said returning to his desk.

"What?" 

"Go pack. You want to be with Duo right?" Ellie nodded. "Well then go pack, and I'll write to your parents." Quatre picked up his pen and began to write a letter to His Aunt and Uncle. Ellie ran back to her room and began to pack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. A Happy Reunion

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: hehehehe *looks around nervously* sorry about the delay in the final chapter…I've just been writing a lot of humorous one-shots and really haven't had time to get around to this. So yes this is the final chapter *stands up on chair and cheers* You know the drill, I own nothing, italics mean thoughts or flashbacks etc. etc. now on with the fic! Oh oh and I should say this…. I re-read everything…and I realized that absolutely NOTHING makes sense. So this is me begging you to forget everything that has happened that did not make sense and focus on the love story here. Ok? Ok good NOW on to the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ellie was throwing everything she owned into a tiny suitcase that was on her bed, and thinking of what she would do when she saw Duo._ "What will he say? I don't think he even wants to see me again! What do I do then? What if he hates my guts?" _Ellie stopped packing and sat down beside her opened suitcase. "What am I going to do?" she said aloud to no one in particular.

"You can go there, and follow your heart." A voice came from the doorway. Ellie span around to see her kind maid standing there.

"But is that it? What if it doesn't work? I can't JUST do that!" Ellie argued as her maid came and sat down beside her.

"It's the only thing you CAN do. Just go, and see what happens. Don't bother thinking about it, because you can't even imagine what he feels. You don't know what will happen, so you must go, like you planned, and see for yourself that love will prevail even if it does take a little work." 

"Ok…I guess that's my only choice…" Ellie sighed. Her maid got up to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"Good luck Miss Elise." And then she left closing the door behind her.

"Just follow my heart…" Elise repeated the kind maid's words aloud. "Sounds interesting…" She stood up and resumed her packing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo had been moping around the Orphanage for days since he had arrived. He never played with the children anymore, just sat in his room and looked gloomily out of his window. He missed her. He missed her so much and felt helpless to his situation. It was his fault that he lost her, and he felt a massive amount of guilt and remorse at what he had done. She only wanted to please her family; she was as helpless as he at their situations in life. She loved him so much and he just threw it away. Duo stared gloomily out his window at the rain streaming down through the skies. He sighed, remembering the time of his and Elise's "picnic." It seemed so long ago when he was happy. Now it felt as if nothing would be right again. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Duo?" a tiny child's voice sounded in the silent dark room. Duo turned around.

"Hello Kit, what would you like?" Duo tried to fake a smile for the tiny boy.

"The nuns asked me to ask you if you wanted anything to eat? You haven't eaten anything for days and you must be mighty hungry!" The little boy climbed up on to Duo's lap and looked up at him. Duo looked down into the boy's big blue innocent eyes. How could he understand what Duo was going through? No one could. And sometimes, not even Duo felt as if he knew what was wrong. All he did know was that she was gone, and nothing will bring her back, and it was his fault. How could this child know anything about what he felt? How could he explain to the little boy that he didn't want to eat? That he didn't want to do anything but see her. Duo faked a smile. He knew the boy would never understand. He knew that no one would.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little hungry, let's go get something to eat." The little boy's eyes widened with delight and a huge smile crossed his face. He led Duo down to the orphanage kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ellie stood at opened door and watched the rain pelt down on the waiting taxi. She clutched her bag tight to her side and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to go or what?" Ellie started as Quatre appeared at her side. "Here I'll help you with that." Quatre grabbed her bag and carried it out to the waiting taxi. Ellie had no choice but to follow her cousin and her bag. She climbed into the taxi and Quatre closed the door. "Don't worry! It'll all work out for you guys." Quatre winked and turned back to the house.

"I hope so." Ellie sighed. She watched her cousin's form slowly fade from sight as her taxi sped off down the road towards her future…and Duo.

"Good luck Ellie, I know you'll need it." Quatre stood in the rain watching his cousin speed away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo was back in his room watching out his window. It was late, and all the orphans and nuns were asleep. Duo sat deep in thought, and didn't notice the bright yellow taxi pull in front of the orphanage. Only the slam of the car door brought him out of his reverie and back to reality. He peered out into the rain swept courtyard and saw a lone figure standing there. The taxi sped away leaving the dark shadow alone in the rain.

__

"It couldn't be…" Duo thought to himself as he tried harder to see the stranger's face. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't seem to see anything more than a shadow. He got up and rushed down the stairs to meet the dark figure in the courtyard. _"It's impossible, it can't be her…" _Duo thought to himself as he ran down the stairs and to the front door. He flung opened the door and peered hard into the rain. He couldn't see anything it was pitch black. All he could hear was the sound of pelting rain. Duo sighed and closed the door. "Just another trick of the mind. Why am I so cruel to myself? I thought it as her, I really…" Duo trailed off when he heard a faint knocking on the door. By now he was halfway up the stairs. He waited in silence, to make sure that this wasn't another joke his mind was playing. There it was again a faint knocking on the front doors of the orphanage. Duo didn't run this time; he walked down and opened the door. Before his eyes could adjust to the light change, arms were around his neck in a tight embrace. Duo shocked, jumped back and whipped out his gun. He looked down the barrel of his pistol, and his eyes met those of a soggy, yet happy, Elise. Duo dropped his gun and it made a clang on the floor. But no one heard it. Duo's attention was only on her.

"Hello Duo…" Elise said, water dripping from her hair. She put her suitcase on the ground beside her.

"Elise…" Duo was in shock, he had dreamt about this, but he never expected it to happen. He was so happy his heart leapt. But then he stopped and looked suspiciously at Ellie.

"What about your parents…" Duo choked out. He didn't want this to end but he knew he had to know. Ellie's smile disappeared. And then a smirk replaced it. She put her hands on her hips.

"Duo! You'd think I'd come all the way over here in the middle of the night while it was raining no less, to stand in your doorway and break your heart?" Duo was pretty speechless. "NO! Duo! They said yes! Quatre wrote to them!" Ellie laughed. A look of utter relief crossed Duo's face. Ellie ran up and hugged him. "Oh Duo, I love you." She then kissed him. Savoring every moment of their reunion. Finally they broke apart. 

"I love you too…Ellie" Duo kissed her again, and they stood there, in each other's arms, while the front door was opened letting the rain come in a soak them. But still they stood. Locked in each other's gaze, never wanting to let go.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WOO-HOO!!!!!"

"Yeah Duo!!!"

"You're gorgeous Ellie!"

"I always cry at weddings…"

"Quit crying on me Wufei! You're messing up my tux!"

Bells rang out clear and loud and the crowd cheered as Duo and Ellie walked out of the church. They ran down the rose petal strewn stairs to a carriage that would take them to their honeymoon spot. 

"Hey Ellie!" Quatre ran up and the couple stopped at their carriage door. "I just wanted to let you know, you're beautiful, and I love you. Keep in touch ok?" Ellie smiled.

"You know I'd never pass up a chance to bug you cousin!" Duo helped Ellie into the white carriage and was about to climb in himself when a tiny voice calling out his name stopped him. 

"Duo! Duo wait!" Kit came running up and grabbed on to Duo's leg. "You said you'd never leave Duo! And now you're going!" The little boy sniffed.

"Kit…" Duo stared helplessly down at the little boy. He knew he made that promise so long ago, but he was sure Ellie didn't want to live in an orphanage all her life.

"Perish the thought! Of course we're not going to leave you Kit! You or any of the orphans! We'll be back very soon, and I can't wait for you to show me all the hiding places at the orphanage when we get back ok?" Ellie smiled as she stuck her head out of the carriage window.

A look of pure joy and anticipation came across Kit's features. "Ok!" he said excitedly. Duo smiled as he looked at his newfound wife.

" I love you!" He kissed her through the window and jumped into the carriage.

Everyone cheered as they drove away. Quatre and the boys were standing up front with Sally, whom was pregnant with Her and Wufei's first child. Heero stood in complete silence, but smiled as he saw Duo stick his head out the window to yell. "What? No "Omae o Korosu" Heero?"

"OMAE O KOROSU MAXWELLS!!" Heero yelled waving goodbye to his friend. Trowa was standing beside Heero, and smiled (A/n he actually smiled!!!) Wufei was blubbering on Sally's shoulder, making her roll her eyes. 

"And I thought I was marrying the strong one of the group." She sighed to herself.

Everyone watched as the carriage turned the bend and disappeared from sight. Quatre smiled to himself. _"I knew it would work out, their love was truer than it could get, so it was inevitable, it had to work out."_ Quatre and the others turned and walked back into the church. The bells rang cheerily and seemed to sing for the two lovers as they rode away into the sunset.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cherry: YAAAAAAY!!! It's done! You like? Please review! Ooh that was fun! Hehehe I just HAD to make Wufei cry…mwahahahahaha!!!

Chickles: Riiiiiight…. you done yet? I mean, people are wanting to go eat their dinners, ex. Me.

Cherry: Quiet Muse! Do what you're here to do!

Chickles: alright already! *In a bored tone* please review blablabalbalbalba! Ok? Good? Done. Now can we eat?

Cherry: fine, fine…

Chickles: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!


End file.
